


Give It A Try

by merrabeth



Series: Fic!Febuary [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: I mean, M/M, but it's kinda sexual, it's not smut, they just make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:42:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this whole thing while listening to Taylor Swift and I'm not sure how I should feel about that.</p></blockquote>





	Give It A Try

It had been two days since Mickey kissed Ian for the first time. And both boys were doing a fine job of pretending like it never happened. Sure, Ian had a reason to pretend that everything after that kiss hadn’t gone to shit; but then again, everything _after that kiss_  had gone to shit. Not 15 minutes later, Ian had heard the first gun shot. Then Mickey’s running-well, limping- towards the van. Ian can’t help but bite his lip a bit to hold back a smile at the fact that he’s taken yet another bullet for him-  _because_ of him. And all Mickey can think is how getting shot before doesn’t take the sting away. It would be later, after Mickey was hauled off with a bandaged ass and Ian was packing his bags to go wherever the hell DFS would take him and his siblings that he would smirk with the same thought.

The point was this: in the midst of everything happening so fast, they didn’t have time to talk about it, the kiss. And neither one was actually eager to bring it up when they saw each other at work. So, Mickey made conversation, asking questions that got him the information he needed without Ian ever catching on. He wanted to make sure his kiss worked, but for the life of him he couldn’t  _fucking_  bring it up.

“Well, hey,” he started, aimlessly stacking or unloading or something. “My dad took my brothers on a run out of town so,” he paused, not really capable of looking at whatever stupid face Ian was making at the moment, “if you wanna ditch that dump and come crash at my place, you can.” It didn’t matter if he looked or not, because the red head had a comeback and, yeah, maybe he replied with that “Fuck you” a little too quickly, but Ian laughed the comment off. Maybe he still hadn’t caught on.

Mickey never thought he’d be doing these things; “cooking” for the him, as Firecrotch had put it; watching a movie with him; fucking talking about the guys they never would fuck; just talking about faggy shit.

Neither was actually watching, but Mickey made sure Gallagher didn’t know that. And he wasn’t sure if he was just tired of pretending or if he could actually tell, but Ian blurted out in one of the intense, bomb-ass scenes. “Mick, you kissed me.”

“Yes, fuckhead, I know. I was there.” He swore at himself for not making his voice seem as smartass-y and as snide as he’d wanted it to. He snuck a peek to see Ian full on staring with really no real expression on his face.  “So what?” He prompted. When Ian didn’t say anything, he rattled off. “Well, you said the old man wasn’t afraid to kiss you-“ he stopped himself. He’d gotten himself in a situation where the answer wouldn’t not come out absolutely gay. He opened his mouth, now picking his words carefully as he could. “It was…something you were really…hung up on.”

It was silent minus the string of explosions and screams and chaos going on in the movie. Mickey even tried to look back, but he couldn’t shake the green eyes that seared under his skin. He squirmed a bit. “FUCK GALLAGHER!” Mickey exclaimed. “Say someth-“

Mickey was interrupted by Ian’s lips on his. Everything happened way too fast and Mickey was pulling away in a panic. It was a mix, actually, of panic and over stimulation. But all that was pulverized by guilt when he saw a glint of hurt in the red head’s eyes. “What the fuck?” he asked with a shaky breath.

“I’m kissing you,” Ian answered with a tone as if it was obvious.

“Y-yeah, I got that. Why?”

Ian sat back a bit, smiling a bit. He held up his hands in defense. “Hey, you started it. I’m just playin’ along.”

It was Mickey’s turn to stare. Because he couldn’t find the words to respond.

Ian laughed low,seductively. “I’ve never seen you so speechless. If I’d known this was how to get you to quit talkin’ shit, I would’ve done this sooner.” A thought played in the back of his head.  _I probably would’ve gotten knocked the fuck out_. “Look, Mick, we should at least give it a try, right? I mean, we gave me being on top a try and look how well that worked out.”

Mickey finally had a comeback. “Hey, you know the first time doesn’t cou-“

And he was interrupted, yet again. With Ian rolling his eyes, Ian sighed. “Just shut up.” And he had his hands cupping the sides of his neck as he pressed his lip back to Mickey’s.

Mickey didn’t pull away, which Ian counted as a plus. But he wondered how long they’d have to sit here before one of them made it deeper. He plucked up the courage and opened his mouth, and he instantly felt the older boy loosen under his touch. Ian sighed of relief when his tongue met Mickey’s. Their lips met again and Ian couldn’t fight back a smile; Mickey, on the other hand, tried his hardest by biting on his lip. When their lips came together again, Mickey found one of his hands going to cup at Ian’s wrist, pulling him closer. He was the first to open up and push toward Ian, loving the feel of their lips connected and their tongues together.

Neither was sure how long it had been, but they both found themselves breathless, desperate for air but not wanting to pull away from the other. Ian’s hands slid down Mickey’s torso slowly, enticing a silent moan from the delinquent. He grabbed his hips, trying to pull their bodies together even closer until Mickey whipped his leg around, straddling Ian. Mickey didn’t stop, grounding his hips on Ian while he dragged his teeth on the ginger’s bottom lip; Ian bucked his hips at the stimulation, a groan getting stuck in his throat as he tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to find Mickey’s, blue shadowed over with lust and hunger. Mickey really was a sight to behold, his lips red and swollen, out of breath, and hands resting in the crooks of where Ian’s neck and shoulders met.

Mickey chewed down on his lip before he decidedly went down to kiss at Ian’s neck, a surprise to both of them, but Ian accommodated, leaning to give Mickey more access. When his teeth grazed right under his ear, Mickey felt the twitch under him and the struggled groan that came from the taller boy. He chuckled. “To the bed room?” his voice was raspy and overly sexy to the point that Ian could feel the goose bumps form all over. His grip on Mickey’s hips tightened, and Mickey responded with another ground of his hips.

Ian was about to blurt out yes- _fuck_  yes- when his hands slid to cup Mickey’s ass; and before he could grip hard to pull their groins together as a response, his hands faltered. “Your…your stitches,” he reminded Mickey.

Mickey brought his lips back up to Ian’s roughly, biting down hard. “I guess we’re tryin’ lotta new things tonight, then.”

Their eyes connected in understanding, and Ian grinned as Mickey stood up and pulled him to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing while listening to Taylor Swift and I'm not sure how I should feel about that.


End file.
